Clarisse Grandmother, Mia, and Nicholas
by mrgelid
Summary: Basically a scene I think they should've added to the movie, between Clarisse and Mia and towards the end Nicholas.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place days after the wedding of Joe and Clarisse, and after the not wedding of Andrew and Mia. Mia is giving Lily a hug, and Lily goes off on her date with Captain Kip Kelly. Mia sprawls across her bed, and sighs contentedly. She is bored, but she has a lot to think about, so she'll be okay. Clarisse enters the room, and smiles at the sight of Mia. Charlotte and Nicholas are outside the room, and Mia, nor Clarisse know that.

"Tired Mia?" said Clarisse, sitting down on Mia's bed beside her.

"Well, no not really. I'm just really happy right now. I was just thinking" replied Mia sitting up, and looking her grandmother in the eye.

"What where you thinking about?" Clarisse asked curiously, because she usually didn't see Mia sit down and think like this too often.

Mia looks down from her grandmother's gaze, and nervously fidgets with her hands. Clarisse looks at her worried/confused because Mia was not usually nervous when talking to her. Actually, Mia isn't usually ever out of words. She's very straightforward and cheeky.

"Mia dear, whats the matter?" Clarisse asked Mia worriedly, lifting Mia's chin so her gaze met hers.

"Grandmother, umm, you won't get mad at me will you. Lily's given me a lot of advice on this, and I love her for it, but I just still don't know. And, I don't know if you'll approve of what I'm thinking about" Mia answered, biting her lip, and giving Clarisse a small smile. Clarisse looked taken aback for a moment.

_I won't approve? What on earth is my precious granddaughter thinking about?_

"Mia I'll always be here for you no matter what. Even, if I don't approve. Now tell me, what is the matter?" Clarisse answered. Her answer obviously soothed Mia, for Mia's face became more relaxed.

"Well, it's about Nicholas. You know how all of Genovia saw me and Nicholas sleeping together, waking up in the morning, and then me running off? And then I thought I got played, but in truth it turned out to be Nicholas's uncle. And then Nicholas declined the seat of the throne." said Mia looking at her grandmother's face for her reaction. Clarisse was quite surprised that Mia was still thinking about Nicholas.

_Well, he is a good boy, but I had no idea Mia was still thinking about him after being seen in a closet with him, coming out dripping wet with him, and after being caught on video with him, all while still being engaged to Andrew at the time._

"Yes, I do remember all of that. Continue." said Clarisse with a flash of disappointment on her face, when thinking of all the incidents with Nicholas that Mia went through. She gave the press a lot of stories to feed on, bringing herself to be embarrassed in front of all of Genovia.

"Well, first off, I think I should tell you all that happened between us. When we were seen together in a closet, we were talking about how much we loathed each other. When we came out of a fountain dripping wet, he kissed me, and then I smacked him, and then he pushed us both into the fountain. And in that video, well...." Mia answered truthfully, blushing slightly. Clarisse looked at Mia thoughtfully.

_Mia kissed him!! Why, I will need to have a talk with her about that later! I wonder what they did that night she snuck out....she's blushing....oh Mia, I know your fit to be Queen, but you are still a child. Barely an adult. _

"Mia, about that kiss the two of you shared, we will have to talk about that later. But for now, you might as well tell me what you did that night." Clarissa said, sighing.

"Well grandma, we sorta kissed a lot. Played thumb wars, and a lot of silly games like that that involved us holding hands. And we slow danced and kissed a whole lot more. And we slept that night with our arms tight around each other," Mia said. She blushed furiously, looking anywhere but at her grandmother. Clarisse was very disappointed, and shocked with Mia. She knew Mia was a young girl, and she knew they loved romancing, but this! All of this kissing, and holding hands, and slow dancing!

_Mia did things quite inappropriate for a queen! Oh my god, I would never have expected this from her. Look at her blush, no wonder she was nervous about telling me. _

"Mia, I do not approve at all of any of the things you did that night. It was behaviour not fit for a princess, nor a future queen. However, I do love you, but Mia you shouldn't go off doing this with boys." Clarisse answered disapprovingly. Mia looked down, blushing even more. Clarisse wondered however, why Mia was thinking of this now.

"Why are you thinking of this now?" Clarisse asked curiously.

"Grandma, I think I love him" Mia said getting up from the bed and taking a few steps. "No, I don't think, I know. I am in love with Nicholas grandma, but I wonder how he feels about me."

"Oh Mia" Clarisse said.

At that moment, Nicholas walked into the room, after hearing enough. Charlotte was close behind him, and she stood next to the queen, while Nicholas went up to Mia, whose back was turned. He took her arm, and pulled her around. He pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, with Charlotte and Clarisse looking on disapprovingly.

"Mia, I love you so much. I want to be with you forever. Be mine?" Nicholas asked Mia.

"OF course, I love you too, and I want to spend the rest of forever with you" replied Mia smiling happily.

As soon as he heard Mia's answer, Nicholas picked her up, and twirled her around. They kissed, and as the seconds went by, the kiss deepened. Clarisse and Charlotte coughed. Mia and Nicholas looked up, and Mia blushed even more.

"Well, it seems you two have patched things up well. I will talk to you later Mia. Come Charlotte, lets go" Clarisse said as she made her way to the door. She turns around, and she sees Mia and Nicholas kissing once more, with Mia unbuttoning Nicholas's shirt, and Nicholas taking off her blouse. Clarisse lifted her eyebrows in shock, knowing that she would definetly have to talk to Mia later. She shook her head, and left.

_Well, at least she is happy. Highly inappropriate behaviour, but at least she is happy._

s


	2. Chapter 2

h


End file.
